kndfandomcom-20200222-history
No P in the Ool/Transcript
girl is talking while the opening credits role by on screen. Voice: Hi, Joey? Yeah, I'm at the swim club. Huh? (giggles) No, I haven't even been in the water yet. It's been Adult Swim for like eleventy billion hours. Well, duh. We're all just sitting around. screen types "Sending: Kids Next Door Mission Alert." The episode begins at Sector V's treehouse. Numbuh 5, aka Abigail Lincoln, is reading her book in her room. The light shines the number 5 on her book. She takes off her glasses, springs into action and runs out. Then we see Numbuh 4, aka Wallabee Beatles, doing some combat training in his room. The light shines the number 4 through the ceiling and he runs out. Then we see Numbuh 3, aka Kuki Sanban, bouncing on her bed with rainbow monkeys. Numbuh 4 grabs her arm and pulls her away. The we see Numbuh 2, aka Hoagie Gilligan, sleeping in his airplane bed. The light shines down and a number 2 lights up in his control panel. He ejects himself out of his bed and runs to the briefing room while pretending to be an airplane. Everyone arrives and Numbuh 1, aka Nigel Uno, shows up. Numbuh 1: Greetings, fellow Kids Next Door. Today's mission is an important one for us. Now, as you can see, one of our satellites has intercepted a phone call from the neighborhood swim club. (shows his team the projection) Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, & 5: Ooh. Numbuh 1: It seems that our enemies, the grown-ups, have extended their Adult Swim so that kids have absolutely no swim time of their own. And we all know how boring a bunch of grown-ups are in a pool. Numbuh 2: Yeah, Number 1, they never splash around or do cannonballs! Numbuh 3: And they never scream real loud! Numbuh 4: Numbuh 3 Or dunk each other under the water! Numbuh 1: Precisely. So, if we're going to put a stop to this Adult Swim thing, we're going to need a plan. And I have just- Numbuh 5: whistles Numbuh 5 has a plan. Why don't we just go jump in the pool? Who's gonna stop us? [Flying in the COOLBUS] Numbuh 2: Gooood afternoon passengers. This is your captain, Numbuh 2, speaking. At this time we would like a request that you, HANG ON TO YOUR UNDERWEAR!!! WAHAHAHAHOO!!! WAHOO!!! Mr. Fib: Mr.Wink. Mr. Wink: Yes Mr. Fib. Mr. Fib: Aren't those the Kids Next Door? Mr. Wink: A dirty batch of illbehave children Mr. Fib. Mr. Fib: They don't think they'll going swimming in our pool Mr. Wink? Mr. Wink: Swimming pools are not for filthy children Mr. Fib. And besides, it IS Adult Swim. Numbuh 1: KNOCK IT OFF!!! Why A WE In The Kiddie Pool?! Numbuh 3: Because the water is nice and warm. Numbuh 1: Preparing To Target!! Scanning Almost Theeeere. LOCK Target Lock!! Fire Numbuh 2!! Numbuh 2: Who? Me? Oooh Nooo. Numbuh 1: AH-HA!!! With your superchair, the Kids Next Door will rule the pool and swim all we want! But first, I'm going to get rid of you lifeguards! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts